


I like the Disease

by Moose_and_Squirrle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gore, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moose_and_Squirrle/pseuds/Moose_and_Squirrle
Summary: This was an extremely short story I had written a while back before the Crow was being published. Thanks so much and let me know what you think! :) Squirrle out!





	I like the Disease

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extremely short story I had written a while back before the Crow was being published. Thanks so much and let me know what you think! :) Squirrle out!

‘I don’t understand,’ Sam thought to himself with a short huff. The cure for ‘Deanmon’ didn’t work (which as far as Sam had known he was cured) so now he was strapped to a chair in some diner by the very demon he tried saving.

 

Sam and Dean had only been hunting for a week after his supposed ‘cure’ worked. Sam never paid mind to the signs, figuring it was going to take time for Dean to readjust. 

 

Because of not doing anything about the oddity of his brother’s behavior, it created the current situation thus far.

 

_ They had just finished up a hunt with a local vamp when they stopped at a cute little diner to grab a bite before getting out of dodge in the morning. Sam had went to the restroom but, when he came out every occupant of the diner was dead. Some had their throats ripped open while others had their heads completely crushed to a bloody pulp. Before being able to react to the gruesome scene in front of him, a sharp blow was dealt to the back of his head. Effectively knocking Sam unconscious. _

 

Waking up Sam found himself tied to a diner chair in the middle of all the carnage. Dean, directly off to his left, sat on the edge of a nearby table with his head hanging low. Looking down there was the head of their waitress underneath Dean’s steel toed boot. 

 

Noticing Sam’s stirring, Dean glanced over at his little brother giving a sinister smile.

 

“Oh good! I almost couldn’t wait any longer for you to wake up.” Dean spoke coldly.

 

Sam peered into his big brothers eyes, only to see his own reflection in the the deep, black abyss that Dean doned to be his own. “Well then. Now that our sleeping beauty is awake, let’s get started shall we Sammi?” Dean chuckled happily, a large dark smile erupting from Dean’s features.


End file.
